Como si Nunca Hubiéramos dicho Adiós
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Una vida que sigue su rumbo, un pasado que regresa, un secreto celosamente guardado es descubierto provocando conflictos inesperados y el surgimiento de nuevos fantasmas que amenazan con destruir su relación y todo en lo que creían. Secuela de "Cámbiame La Vida" Es necesario haber leído esa historia primero.
**_¡Saludos a todas y todos! Les traigo una breve introducción de lo que será esta nueva historia._**

 ** _Espero les guste y recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a saber lo que opinan sobre el material que les presento =)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **"** **Recuerdos"**

* * *

 _Nunca encontrarás a nadie que te ame, y eso es un castigo apropiado porque las personas como tú merecen estar solas siempre._

Blaine despertó sobresaltado y respirando con dificultad. Lágrimas que no se había dado cuenta que estaba derramando rodaban por sus mejillas mientras varios sollozos se hacían presentes.

\- Amor, tranquilo – unos brazos cálidos lo abrazaron de forma reconfortante y protectora – Fue una pesadilla. Todo está bien.

\- Kurt… – pronunció con la voz entrecortada y enterró el rostro en el cuello de su esposo.

\- Tranquilo, ya pasó – le besó un costado de la cabeza.

Permanecieron así hasta que el castaño sintió que su amado estaba dejando de llorar, aunque aún su cuerpo temblaba. Con cuidado empezó a deslizarse en la cama sin soltarlo hasta que quedaron acostados. Lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y siguió susurrando palabras dulces.

El ojimiel estaba aferrado a él como si su vida dependiese de eso, y a Kurt le partía el corazón esa situación puesto que no era la primera vez que sucedía.

\- Lo lamento – susurró luego de varios minutos soltando un poco el agarre.

\- No pasa nada, cariño.

Se movió un poco más para poder mirar de frente a su esposo – Te amo, te amo mucho.

\- Te amo con toda mi vida Blaine – le acunó el rostro con una mano y empezó a besarlo suavemente. No duró mucho debido a que el moreno tenía dificultades para respirar, pero luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, volvió a unir sus labios con los del ojiazul.

Cuando la sesión de besos terminó, Kurt quitó los rizos que le tapaban el rostro a su amado y lo observó por unos segundos – ¿La misma pesadilla? – preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo.

\- Sí, y es horrible.

\- Recuerda que todas esas cosas que aquel hombre tan despreciable te decía no son ciertas. Tú mereces mucho amor porque eres una persona maravillosa con un corazón enorme y estás lleno de cualidades.

\- Él siempre señaló que merecía quedarme solo y...

\- Cariño, estamos casados y te amo más de lo que jamás imaginé que fuese posible amar a alguien. Tenemos dos hijos para los que eres su mundo. Rob te idolatra y sueña con ser como tú cuando crezca, y Santi, a pesar de tener sólo unos meses de nacida te adora. Ella ama estar en tus brazos todo el tiempo.

\- Te amo – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – y amo a nuestros hijos – cerró los ojos por unos segundos – Mi familia – susurró.

\- Sí, tu familia, la que mereces y que siempre soñaste tener – le besó la punta de la nariz – Nuestra hermosa familia.

El moreno se removió para acomodar su cuerpo tan pegado como fuese humanamente posible con el del divino hombre de ojos azules que lo miraba con adoración. Entrelazó sus piernas luego de haber colocado su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

El castaño lo abrazó y empezó a acariciarle suavemente la espalda hasta que se quedó dormido.

Aún no entendía por qué últimamente la mente de Blaine estaba reviviendo todo el tormento que padeció junto a su tío y lo hacía por medio de pesadillas. A veces era más fácil controlar la angustia que padecía después de despertar, tal como había sido esa noche, pero en otras ocasiones parecía que nada lograría calmarlo.

Tenía que encontrar la causa por el bien de su esposo y el suyo también, tal vez así las pesadillas terminarían. Y empezaría buscando ayuda con la antigua psicóloga que tuvo el ojimiel años atrás. La mujer conocía todo su pasado y antecedentes y lo había ayudado tanto cuando estuvo en terapia con ella.


End file.
